Past Stays in The Past
by ShazPLUS
Summary: Out comes a boy in orange from the car. He is wearing an orange dino cap and orange jacket. Yaya looks carefully at the boy, examining his features. He seems to be the same age as her. She was about to continue wondering about the boy when her mother calls her from downstairs. "Yaya, lunch is ready!"


She knows how it is like to be filled with curiousity.

Yaya is laying in her bed, staring at the walls blankly. She is bored, and she had nothing else to do today. She looks on her table from her bed and sees her diary.

 _'Maybe,'_ She thinks, _'A little writing moment will do.'_

The seven-year-old girl scrambles to her table and takes the diary, then grabs a pen before she starts writing.

 _Dear diary,_ _Today has been a boring day. I have helped mum and dad doing the chores and read all the new books dad bought for me. I can't go to Tok Aba's cocoa shop because it's closed today, but I wonder why... Tok Aba never told me the reason._

She suddenly stops writing as soon as something caught her attention. She looks out from the window and sees a car in front of Tok Aba's. A woman and a man, probably married, come out from the car.

 _'Who are they?'_ Yaya holds her chin for a while, thinking before she caught a sight of orange.

Out comes a boy in orange from the car. He is wearing an orange dino cap and orange jacket. Yaya looks carefully at the boy, examining his features.

He seems to be the same age as her.

She was about to continue wondering about the boy when her mother calls her from downstairs. "Yaya, lunch is ready!"

Yaya sighed. _'Well, that was fast.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She knows how it is like to have a duty.

Yaya has her pink pen and notepad ready in her grasp as she glares at Gopal, who was late again.

"Gopal, you're late again!"

"Aww come on Yaya, it's only for a few seconds," Gopal whines, looking slightly upset. "I promise, I won't be late to class again anymore! Please don't write my name down!"

"Too bad, I already have." Yaya shows him her notepad, which had his name written over it. "Gopal, you're going to get a detention from the teacher."

"What!? Why?!"

"Well, as a prefect, I should make sure every student is disciplined and follows the orders."

"That doesn't count as reason!" Gopal protests. Yaya sighed.

" It does."

"It doesn't!"

"It does!"

"It doesn't!"

"It does!" And so the two trailed on.

After a while of convincing Yaya to not give him detentions, Gopal finally gives up. Yaya frowns as she looks at her watch, she has wasted five minutes on debating against Gopal about why he should be given a detention. She keeps her notepad and pen in her pocket then checks her surroundings before leaving the front gate to class, 2 Jujur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She knows how it is like to hear a miracle.

Yaya was copying some notes about the water cycle when someone suddenly approaches her.

"Tok Aba, one hot chocolate! Oh hey Yaya!"

Yaya closes her notebook and looks up to see a girl she knows very well. She gives her a vibrant smile before greeting back, "Hey Ying."

"How are you doing?"

"Pretty good, I'm thinking that I might as well try joining Red Crescents soon... How about you?" Yaya finishes tidying up her things.

"I'm going to skip a year! The teachers told me!"

"You mean, you're going to learn in Year 3?" Ying nods.

"Yup! And I'm going to your class!"

"Well that's good to hear, Ying. Here, your order." Tok Aba passes a hot chocolate to Ying, who was grinning widely.

"Thank you Tok Aba!"

"That's cool!" Yaya says. " We can see each other everyday easily then!"

The two cheer happily at the cocoa shop. Tok Aba smiles, looking the two overjoyed children.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She knows how it is like to see something-or rather, someone oddly familiar.

Yaya was staying up late in her room, doing her homework when she sees a motorcycle zooming through in the roads. She sees Tok Aba on the motorcycle, along with someone she couldn't make out the details because of the lack of light. As soon as the motorcycle reached Tok Aba's, she could finally see the boy behind Tok Aba.

And she is very surprised.

Orange dino cap, orange jacket, hazel dark brown eyes-

She has a feeling she had ever seen this boy before, not until when she remembers the moment she saw him for the first time when she was seven, and she couldn't believe that she still remembers it even after three years.

But then-

"Yaya!" her mother's voice were heard. "Go to sleep dear, it's getting late!"

"Alright mum!" Yaya yells back before tidying up her things and goes to bed.

 _'Maybe I can see her next morning,'_ Yaya thinks, holding her diary close to her chest. _'I believe he's the same boy I saw last time.'_

 _'And I believe, he must be BoBoiBoy, the boy Tok Aba had always told stories about.'_ Yaya grins to herself before falling asleep.


End file.
